


Easy

by ChelleyPam



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Everyone Says I Love You"</p><p>Bass entertains thoughts about Charlie and the difference between his dynamic with her and what she has with her "family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

It would be so easy.

He doubted seriously that Rachel or Ben had told Charlie that they were the ones who broke the world until it had been forced out of Rachel to do so.

He was certain that Miles and Rachel both had yet to fess up to the affair they had while Rachel was still with Ben.

Gene had sold them out to the damn Patriots.

Hell, if he looked into it hard enough, he bet even Aaron had lied to Charlie at some point in time.

Of all the people she knew, the one person who had never lied to Charlotte Matheson was him. He may have threatened her, been ultimately responsible for the death of her brother and father, but he had never lied to her.

And she was beginning to trust him. Maybe not with everything, but with the most important thing; her life. The others still thought of her as just a kid, even Miles was guilty of it at times and he trained her. But Bass had already seen that, though still somewhat green, Charlie could be trusted at your back in a fight. She only needed a little polishing here and there and she'd be just about perfect. 

And there were things she could do that Miles couldn't. Those baby blue eyes and pretty face made for great bait. Let her quiver that bottom lip of hers and the fools who suffered from an internal White Knight syndrome would drop to their knees to help her. Slut her up a bit and the animals would fight one another for a sniff. They'd never see her knife before it slid in between their ribs with flawless aim. 

It would be so easy just to slice her away, bit by bit, from the rest of the clan. If Miles kept stalling on telling him where his son was, he just might do it. Take their Charlie instead. All he had to do was shine a harsh light on how everyone else had failed her in some way. 

_See, Charlie? I know you for what you are. I respect the woman you've become. I've saved your life more than once, trusted you at my back in a fight, and I'm the only one here who's never lied to you._

He could take their girl from them, keep her for his own. Miles was too hung up over Rachel now anyway to be of any real use. He didn't need a partner who'd be mooning over his one true love all the time. Charlie was what Miles used to be; strong and vicious. 

He kept his thoughts behind his eyes as he turned from the Patriots trying to kill them to give her the signal to take her turn. He watched the steely determination in her eyes as she sent off the rounds from the shotgun.

Matheson and Monroe; he could so easily just switch out which Matheson.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments are my drug of choice.


End file.
